¿Todo fue un sueño?
by Lin Zu
Summary: Byakuran tiene una hermosa velada con su ilusionista, pero...que pasa si todo lo hermoso de esa noche...solo fue un simple sueño? entren y lean :D


Fic dedicado a Chikori-okasa-san, espero que le guste a ella y a los fans del 10069, este en mi primer fic de eso, así que cualquier cosa, avísenme, el KHR no me pertenece, pero…disfrútenlo.

¿Todo fue un sueño?

Era una hermosa noche, en la cual sola la luna y las estrellas eran espectadores de aquella romántica velada, que era compuesta por una mesa decorada de forma elegante, con las velas en medio, y un poco de pélalos de flor de datura regados en ella, mientras que se podía disfrutar de aquella imagen, un hombre de hermosos ojos amatistas sonreía resplandecientemente, no podía estar más feliz, el tan solo tener a su Mukuro-kun cerca de él, era lo más satisfactorio para él, verlo todo extravagante son esos ojos bicolores llenos de seducción, con su sedoso cabellos color índigo que bailaba a la par del viento y para nada podía faltar esa hermosa sonrisa, que siempre lo enloquecía.

Siempre será un callejón sin salida

El no poder verte bien, si, tu real inocencia

Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Espero que pueda, verte sonreír así una vez más.

-nee, nee, Mukuro-kun, ¿ deseas vino de piña?.- pregunto el albino mostrándole la botella de vino a su acompañante.

-Kufufufu…claro, estaría bien.- le dio como respuesta.

El de marca en forma de corona invertida tomó la copa de el de cabellos índigos y le sirvió un tanto de vino de piña, luego de eso solo se dedico a observarlo muy discretamente mientras conversaban sobre el ambiente del lugar o sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer a diario, a la final Byakuran se acerco a muy lentamente a Mukuro hasta llegar a estar en frente de este y susurrarle un "ven..Conmigo…" estaba algo borracho así que no pudo aguantar mucho y se abalanzó encima de su invitado.

-está bien, kufufufu…vamos.-el de cabellos en copo color blanco sintió como lo llevaban hacia su cama y luego vio que Rokudo estaba debajo suyo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el rostro sonriente de él ojos bicolor.

Ahora por más que parezca un sueño

Pude sentirte, de una manera tan agradable

Tan inocente y más que eso

Una verdadera obra de arte

Tu hermosa sonrisa.

-soy todo tuyo.- le susurro el de cabellos índigos en su oído, era simplemente melodiosa su voz, tanto así que la quería escuchar siempre que pudiera, siempre…siempre y solo él, así que esa noche lo iba a tomar como suyo, tal y como el otro lo había mencionado, pero por alguna razón, solo sintió ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, había esperado tanto tiempo para estar con él así de a solas, que ya no sabía ni que hacer en esos instantes.

Y a la final caigo rendido a tus pies

Mientras las flores blancas nos acompañan

Yo te sigo amando

A pesar de que todo esto pueda ser

Una mera ilusión.

Mientras el de ojos amatistas besaba los dulces labios de su Mukuro, este lo abrazaba por el cuello profundizando más el beso, Byakuran se estaba deshaciendo se esas molestosas prendas que cubrían el hermoso cuerpo de su amado y se quedo ahí, admirándolo, toda su perfección que, solo él podía ser el único espectador, sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lujuria y deseo.

Pero cuando amanezca

Veré que todo fue mentira

Y que todo estuvo en mi cabeza

Parte de mi deseo

Fue siempre tenerte.

Para cuando ya las la luz del día había llegado a las ventanas del empresario, este se dio cuenta de que le dolía un poco la cabeza y que no se sentía tan bien, lo primero que noto, fue que ya no estaba la mesa con la que había cenado junto con Mukuro-kun, segundo, las ventanas estaba cerradas y él creyó haberlas dejado abiertas y por último, no noto a…su Mukuro en su cama…el lado no ocupado por el estaba vacío y solo había pétalos blancos marchitos en ese puesto.

-bueno…me lo suponía…y no podía esperar menos de ti…mi amado ilusionista.-determino levantándose de la cama, para luego ir a prepararse su desayuno.

-no importa que, algún día serás mío y solo mío.- sentenció cerrando la puerta.

-Kufufu…ya lo veremos.-volvió a aparecer el de ojos bicolor, para luego retirarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Porque solo tú me pines así

No importa que

Siempre te esperare

Aun más allá de mis sueños y deseos

Solo a ti te querré.

To be continued…

Reviwns?


End file.
